Inaudible Mélodie
by Lebibou
Summary: Et si Tayuya avait décidé d'abandonner en plein milieu de son combat contre Shikamaru ? Et si elle repensait à toute son existence ? Alors que Shikamaru s'évertuait à la sauver. Et si… One Shot. Extrapolation sur la vie de Tayuya. TayuyaXShikamaru très lé


**Inaudibles Mélodies**

†

Une fois, j'avais quitté le cours du professeur Iruka, prétextant une envie pressante. Ne pouvant pas quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement qui, à l'époque, était surveillé par l'énorme concierge Horuko (mort bien des années après d'une rupture de l'anévrisme), et n'ayant de toute façon rien d'autre à faire, j'étais aller aux toilettes. Je m'étais assis sur le couvercle de la cuvette, être debout étant une activité fort fatigante, et j'avais posé mon regard sur le mur couvert de graffitis. Entre des dessins représentant diverses tortures que les élèves souhaitaient expérimenter sur Iruka, quelqu'un avait écrit cette phrase : « Si tu veux faire une connerie, fais-la la plus grosse possible. » Sur le coup, j'avais trouvé la phrase cool et je me l'étais mise de côté dans mon répertoire de citations, la surlignant mentalement en jaune pour la sortir le plus vite possible. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, mais elle est restée présente dans mon esprit.

Récemment, au cours d'une partie d'échec contre Asuma, elle ressortit de mon calepin. Il avait joué son cavalier et au passage, découvert sa reine. Il avait fait une belle connerie. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Sa reine disparut de l'échiquier, et tentant de limiter les dégâts au maximum, il perdit, devenant bien trop prévisible. En effet, chacun de ses coups était facile à anticiper, même pour un novice. Après la partie, je me suis repassé le match dans la tête et je me suis dit que s'il avait persisté dans son erreur et avait sacrifié de façon totalement aléatoire ses pièces il avait plus de chance de faire échec et mat qu'en tentant de limiter les dégâts. Je n'avais pas pensé à envisager ce cas de figure. De toute ma vie, quels que soient le jeu, je n'avais envisagé le cas où la personne face à moi décidait de tout planter.

Quand on y réfléchit, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais une personne qui cherche à rattraper son erreur devient trop prévisible. Alors que s'enfoncer déconcerte l'adversaire et ouvre de nouveau espace. Je pense que la personne qui avait écrit cette phrase n'avait pas compris de quoi il parlait. Il offrait une stratégie magnifique quel que soit le jeu. Mais moi-même, je n'envisage jamais le cas où la personne préfère s'enfoncer.

J'aurai dû pourtant.

††

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours joué de la flûte. Je crois bien que j'ai appris à m'exprimer par la musique avant de parler. La musique fait partie intégrante de moi, de mon être. Comme j'aurai encore aimé pouvoir caresser les rebords de ma flûte, en explorer toutes les aspérités laissées par le temps et la pratique. Mais comme toutes les choses ont une fin, il faut que pour moi aussi la musique s'arrête. Qu'elle cesse de virevolter au-delà de l'air. Peut-être me survivra-t'elle, mais j'en doute. Comme je l'avais dit à ce garçon à la queue de cheval, tous ceux qui ont écouté mes mélodies sont morts. Ainsi ma musique n'aura appartenu qu'à moi. Et à ce drôle de garçon.

†††

Qu'est ce que je dois faire lorsque la personne qui est face à moi cesse de combattre. Qu'est ce que je dois faire lorsqu'elle me fixe, perd peu à peu sa face démoniaque et me fait un grand sourire. Qu'est ce que je dois répondre au merci qu'elle murmure… Non… Que l'on lit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tombe dans mon étreinte mortelle ?

††††

Un jour, je m'étais enfuie de mon orphelinat. Alors que je tentais de me faire un peu d'argent en jouant sur la place principale du village, un homme, ou plutôt, un serpent m'avait abordée. Il me faisait peur. Son corps et son âme ne vibraient pas à l'unisson comme ça devrait être le cas. C'était comme quand on fixe une corde de basse sur un violon. Le son qui en ressort est étrange. On peut reconnaître le timbre du violon, mais les harmoniques sont criardes, peu précises. Et bien là, c'était pareil. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait deux personnes dans un même corps. J'ai plus tard appris que je n'étais pas loin de la vérité.

Pourquoi l'ai-je suivi ? Moi, simple musicienne, certes talentueuses, mais dénués de l'envie de combattre. De l'envie de tuer. Pourquoi ai-je suivi cette voie si morbide que celle des ninjas ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était jouer encore et encore de la musique.

Je n'avais pas eu de choix tout simplement. Ou tout du moins, je croyais ne jamais l'avoir eu.

Ah la musique… Ma seule amie, ma seule famille…

J'ai été abandonné à ma naissance. On m'avait placé dans un orphelinat, bénévolement financé par un donateur anonyme. J'ai compris bien plus tard que ce fameux donateur était Orochimaru en personne, mais qu'importe. Même si Bouddha en personne avait financé cet orphelinat, je doute que cela eût changé grand chose. La coupe de cheveux peut être… Je n'avais pas d'amis. J'ai toujours été seule, toute seule, une vieille flûte traversière à la main, cadeau de la prof de musique de l'orphelinat.

J'avais été totalement subjugué par cet instrument. J'ignore encore d'où provient cette attirance pour cet instrument si particulier, à la fois adoré et craint, en raison des propriétés magiques qu'on lui a toujours attribuées. C'est peut-être de là que provient mon attirance. Le simple mot magie qui émerveille tant les enfants.

J'aimais bien la prof de musique. Elle était très belle, des longs cheveux blonds bouclés tombants en cascade jusqu'à ses reins, ses grands yeux verts qui vous enrobaient de douceur. Tous les enfants de l'orphelinat en étaient dingues, les garçons à cause de sa beauté, les filles à cause de sa gentillesse. Et j'étais sa préférée. À cause de mon don pour la musique sans doute. C'est elle qui m'a appris à lire le solfège alors que les autres apprenaient à lire des livres. C'est elle qui m'a apprise à compter les tons et les demi-tons là où les autres apprenaient les tables de multiplication. C'est elle qui me fit réciter des sonates là où les autres réciter des poésies. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que j'avais un vrai don pour la musique. Je l'aimais comme une mère, je pense. C'est pour ça que sa trahison me fit d'autant plus mal.

†††††

Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai utilisé ce jutsu alors que je le maîtrise si mal ? Question idiote. Parce que je n'avais pas le choix.

Elle va mourir, ça ne fait aucun doute. Je n'y connais rien en jutsu médicaux et je lui ai soigneusement brisé les vertèbres. Toutes les vertèbres. Mon père aurait pu me prévenir qu'une fois utilisé, la technique met un certain temps à se résorber. Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle abandonne le combat comme ça ? Juste en souriant.

« Si tu veux faire une connerie, fais la plus grosse possible. » J'ai une autre expression : « Touche le fond et creuse encore. »

†††††

†

« Ta musique pénètre le coeur des hommes. »

Ce furent les premiers mots prononcés par l'homme serpent. Qu'est ce que ces mots me firent plaisir. Ma mentor m'avait dit que de nombreuses personnes étaient d'excellentes praticiennes, excellentes sur le plan technique, mais que rares étaient celles qui arrivaient à pénétrer le coeur des hommes.

Après ses paroles, j'étais si excitée que j'avais complètement oublié la dissonance de son âme. J'aurai suivi cette homme n'importe où. Nous n'allâmes pas très loin. Simplement jusqu'à l'orphelinat.

Tous les enfants se tenaient droit comme des i dans les dortoirs. Dans l'air flottait cette odeur de Javel. C'était la seule odeur que l'orphelinat eût jamais connue. Assez étonnant quand on y réfléchit. L'orphelinat était situé en plein coeur de la forêt. Il aurait dû l'y avoir cette odeur de bois, de résine, celle des plantes en fleurs. Et puis, il n'y régnait aucun son. Où était le bruit des criquets, le bruit des branches frottant les unes avec les autres et émettant ce souffle comme une corde de violoncelle ? Où était le petit clapotis des torrents qui jonchaient la forêt ? Pourquoi n'entendions-nous pas les petits hululements des hiboux ? L'orphelinat était vide, vide de toute existence, de tous bruits, de toutes odeurs. On nous avait bien formaté. Aucune émotion, aucune envie. Nous avions tous le potentiel pour devenir de bon ninjas.

J'étais d'autant plus surpris qu'il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi, et que nous aurions dû être aux réfectoires à cette heure ci. Mais ce n'était pas grave. On venait de me dire que ma musique pénétrait le coeur des hommes. Tout le reste m'importait peu. J'aperçus ma professeur de musique. Je lui fis un signe de main, accompagnant mon geste d'un grand sourire. Elle me renvoya mon sourire. Le serpent lui adressa un hochement de tête, et elle répondit par un hochement affirmatif. Elle nous demanda à tous de nous allonger dans notre lit, les surveillant viendrait nous poser des contentions. Personne ne pipa mot. C'était de monnaie courante dans cette orphelinat. Attacher les enfants je veux dire. Déjà parce que sans le savoir, nous suivions tous un programme de formation pour devenir ninja et que la discipline était de rigueur, et d'autre part, comment auraient-ils pu faire les vaccinations autrement ? Beaucoup d'enfant avait peur des piqûres. Et des piqûres, ils allaient y en avoir…

Nous nous allongeâmes chacun à notre tour, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'un surveillant daignât fixer nos contentions. Habituellement Ils serraient très fort, à tel point qu'on avait des marques pendant plusieurs jours. Là c'était encore pire. Lorsque ce fut mon tour je serrais les dents. Mais malgré la crispation de ma mâchoire, je réussis à demander si j'avais le droit de garder ma flûte dans la main. On me fit signe que oui.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la quarantaine d'enfants présents étaient attachés. Débuta alors la sélection.

†††††

††

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris d'abandonner comme ça ! »

Je hurle sans m'en rendre compte.

«Crétin avec une drôle de coupe, me répond elle. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, qu'un infime son. Son souffle, semblable à un livre qui se referme. Pourtant, elle ne manquait pas d'humour.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe sur des filles comme ça ?

†††††

†††

Ce fut au moment où ses crocs pénétrèrent ma chair que je me rappelai qu'il n'avait d'humain que l'apparence. Et encore.

La douleur mit quelques secondes à apparaître. Au départ, je ne ressentis qu'une espèce d'engourdissement, comme lorsque l'on met ses mains dans de l'eau très froide. C'était assez étrange comme sensation, surtout à la base du cou. Puis vint la douleur.

Il y avait une douleur uniquement physiquebien sûr. Une sensation de brûlure extrême, comme si l'on vous marquait au fer. C'est d'ailleurs à ça que ça s'apparentait. Au marquage d'un bétail. Je me souviens que de la vapeur d'eau s'échappait de la morsure de mon cou dégageant au passage une odeur de chair brûlée. Cette odeur de cochon brûlé. Et cette impression que quelqu'un avait posé sa main sur mon coeur comme une tenaille et cherchait à me l'extraire à de la cage thoracique.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait aussi une douleur beaucoup plus profonde, plus proche de l'âme. Une chose secrète et intime était entraînée de force vers la lumière du jour, et j'étais submergé par un mélange de douleur, de honte, de peur et de culpabilité. Et j'avais l'impression que c'était moi la responsable.

C'était même pire que ça. C'était comme si j'avais dit : « Non, ne me tuez pas, j'ai trop peur. Tuez donc la personne la plus chère à mon coeur à ma place. Elle ne compte pas. En fait je ne l'aime pas. » comme si cette personne ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer ces paroles, et avait fait semblant de rien pour ne pas me faire honte, et s'était sacrifié pour moi, par amour. C'était aussi affreux que ça.

Je doute qu'il y ait un sentiment plus horrible.

En fait c'est ça perdre son âme. Tout sacrifier par égoïsme.

Et je m'évanouis, mon esprit préférant les ténèbres douces et rassurantes à cette douleur vive et trop horrible. Et tant pis si je n'ouvrais plus les yeux.

Sauf que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Trois jours plus tard m'avait t-on dit. M'avait-t'il dit dans un sifflement. Lorsque j'ai tourné la tête pour voir les autres, je n'ai vu que des lits vides. Et un livide si l'on veut faire de l'humour. Il en restait trois autres. Un gars avec une coupe afro que j'avais souvent vu joué avec les insectes. Autant dire qu'il me dégoûtait. Il prenait un malin plaisir à planquer des araignées dans le lit des filles. Y avait aussi ce gars, un fou. Il entendait des voix. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que lui et son frère partageaient le même corps. Personne ne l'avait prit au sérieux bien évidemment. On aurait dû. Et enfin, il y avait ce gros punk. Une force de la nature comme on dit. Mais il était doux comme un agneau avec moi. Ce n'était pas pour autant que je l'appréciais et je le fuyais comme la peste.

Je remarquai enfin que j'étais toujours attaché par les poignets. Et je tenais toujours ma flûte. Je l'avais tenu tellement fort que je m'étais écorché les mains et que mon sang la recouvrait et continuait de goutter, recouvrant le sol et le lit d'une tache pourpre.

J'entendis des bribes d'une conversation entre la prof de musique et le serpent.

_« Comme prévu… Une chance sur dix… Bonne statistique… Tous de forts caractères… Feront d'excellents ninjas… Peut-être garde rapprochée… Marque a dévoré leur âme… M'appartiennent… _»

Il avait raison. À partir du moment où il nous avait mordu et nous avait posé le sceau maudit, nous lui appartenions. Toutes les personnes qu'il a mordues lui appartiennent. Toutes. Sauf peut être cet Uchiwa. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à appartenir à quelqu'un.

Plusieurs surveillants vinrent détacher nos contentions. Je me massai les poignets, ignorant la douleur lancinante qu'ils émirent. Je voulus tourner la tête pour observer ma morsure. Une douleur vive me stoppa net. Je réussis néanmoins à en apercevoir un bout. Un éclair violet. Le seul tatouage que je porterai tout au long de ma vie.

Il me faisait mal. Mais la douleur restait supportable. Du moins je le crus avant de m'effondrer, alors que je venais de me lever. Mes jambes m'avaient trahie. Quelques points blancs parurent devant mes yeux, qui furent rapidement suivis d'un rétrécissement du chant de vision. Je fixai de toutes mes forces le pied du lit. Je refusais de m'évanouir. J'avais bien compris que j'avais échappé à la mort de très peu. Pas question de claquer maintenant. JE VEUX ENCORE JOUER DE LA MUSIQUE.

†††††

††††

« On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais mignon garçon ? »

Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. J'ai dû mal entendre. J'ai forcément mal entendu. Elle ne peut pas être en train de me faire du gringue ! Pas dans son état. Pas alors qu'elle est sur le point de mourir. J'ai du mal entendre.

Je pose ma main sur son front. Il est chaud. Beaucoup trop.

« Ecoute. Je sais qu'on est censé être ennemis mais ne me lâche pas. Ne me lâche pas avant l'arrivé des secours. »

Si tant est qu'ils arrivent. Mais ça, je préfère le garder pour moi.

Là, elle me décoche un regard mi-colérique, mi-effrayé. Sa voix se fait menaçante. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'une fille sur le point de mourir doit réagir.

« Tu veux que je reste en vie pour m'interroger ? Ou bien tu n'as simplement pas les couilles de me tuer ? »

C'est bien ce que je disais. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne tombe que sur des filles comme ça ?

†††††

†††††

J'ai tenu le coup. Je ne me suis pas évanoui. Par contre, pendant quelques secondes, j'ai eu l'impression d'oublier qui j'étais, ce que je faisais. J'avais tout oublié. Je me suis à terme rendu compte que ça provenait d'une désoxygénation du cerveau. Merci Kabuto. Je me suis relevé tant bien que mal, prenant appui sur le lit. Les yeux du serpent brillaient de mille feux. Il semblait apprécier ma combativité. Je n'avais toujours pas lâché ma flûte. Je m'assis sur le lit, tentant d'ignorer la douleur. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je fis alors la seule chose que je savais faire. Je sentis le contact rassurant de la tête de ma flûte sur mes lèvres. Je commençai à souffler, tentant d'ignorer mon souffle trop court. Et j'entonnai scène des Champs-Élysées d'Orphée de Gluck, un génie de l'utilisation de la flûte dans les orchestres. L'explication de la professeur de musique me revint en tête alors que je jouais.

« La mélodie de Gluck est conçue de telle sorte que la flûte se prête à tous les mouvements inquiets de cette douleur éternelle, encore empreinte de l'accent des passions de la terrestre vie. C'est d'abord une voix à peine perceptible qui semble craindre d'être entendue ; puis elle gémit doucement, s'élève à l'accent du reproche, à celui de la douleur profonde, au cri d'un cœur déchiré d'incurables blessures, et retombe peu à peu à la plainte, au gémissement, au murmure chagrin d'une âme résignée… Quel poète !... »

Alors que je jouais, je me demandais à quoi servaient toutes ses explications. Elle venait presque à gâcher mon plaisir de jouer, mon plaisir d'écouter. Mais comme d'habitude, je me laissai porter par les notes qui sortaient de mon esprit pour aller se joindre à cette infini qu'est l'espace. Lorsque je joue, je ne vis que dans le présent. Je ne saisis ni les notes que je viens de jouer, ni les notes que je vais jouer. Je ne saisis que la note que je joue. Et c'est amplement suffisant.

C'est alors que ma flûte glissa de mes mains. Ma professeur me l'avait arrachée. Ce n'était plus ce joli regard, ni ce joli sourire. Son visage ne témoignait que d'un énervement profond.

« Petite idiote ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer de la musique ! »

Je clignai des paupières d'incrédulité. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre. C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit sourd. Un Fa. Le bruit de ma flûte cassée en deux.

Je crois que j'ai crié. Ma mémoire est un peu floue.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti de la haine pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'en avais jamais voulu à mes parents pour m'avoir abandonné. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir de la haine tant que j'avais la musique. Ma musique. Sauf que là je ne l'avais plus. Ce n'était pas ma flûte qu'elle avait cassée. C'était mon ami, ma famille, la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie. Une vague d'adrénaline monta et redescendit le long de mon échine. Je voulais la tuer. La tuer. Que mes doigts se resserrent sur son cou, que mes dents arrachent sa chair et que je me délecte de son sang. Bizarrement, au même moment, je ressentis une vague d'énergie foudroyante. Je plongeai dans sa direction.

Elle esquiva mon attaque avec élégance et abattit son coude sur mon dos. Je m'écroulai par terre, n'ayant même d'amortir ma chute avec mes mains. Son pied laboura le bas de mon dos, écrasant mes reins comme de vulgaires poires.

« Tu n'as absolument pas le niveau pour me battre. »

Son ton était cassant. Mais je savais qu'elle avait raison. Rien qu'à son mouvement, j'avais pris conscience du fossé qui nous séparait.

Comme tous les enfants qui avaient foulé du pied l'orphelinat, j'avais entendu parler des ninjas, ces êtres qui ne vivaient que pour le combat. Mais de là à me douter que ma professeur de musique en était un…

Elle donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, m'en fêlant deux ou trois. Elle s'éloigna ensuite et passa à côté d'Orochimaru. Elle s'arrêta pour palabrer avec lui. Malgré mon état, je n'en avais pas manqué une miette.

_« Elle a de bonne capacité. Et surtout, elle a maintenant une raison de vouloir progresser. Son coeur va être empli de haine. Et sa marque va d'autant prendre de la place dans son coeur. Elle fera tout pour vous. _

Elle n'avait pas tort. A cette instant, j'étais prêt à suivre n'importe qui pour la tuer. N'importe qui pourrait me donner la force pour la tuer. Et je chérirai la personne qui m'aiderait. Je l'aiderai jusqu'à ma mort.

Orochimaru savait tout ça depuis le début. Il avait bien manoeuvré. Vraiment trop bien manoeuvré. Il avait usé de chacune de nos faiblesses et les avait exploités au maximum. En plus de notre corps, notre âme lui appartenait.

_« Tu as bien travaillé, Shikyo Kyoku. Va maintenant. Mais il est probable qu'un jour, elle vienne te visiter._

- _Je sais. Et je l'attendrais. _»

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir. Un vieux souvenir remonta.

« _ Bordel ! J'arrive pas à le jouer ce morceau de merde ! _

- _Je t'ai déjà dit d'être polie. Ce n'est pas beau une fille qui parle comme ça. _

_- C'est vrai ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Très bien, j'arrête de dire des gros mots. _»

Alors que le parquet chatouillait mes papilles, je me fis une promesse. Celle de ne plus jamais être polie, de ne plus jamais être la gentille petite fille bien sage qu'elle avait connu.

« Je te hais salope ! Je te hais »

Mes paroles n'étaient qu'un gargouillis inaudible. Elle ne se retourna même pas.

Je ne la revis que quelques années plus tard.

†††††

†††††

†

Son teint vire au blanc. Merde ! Déjà qu'elle était pas du genre à être coloré au début. Sauf quand elle s'énerve. Je la fixe, et la détaille de la tête au pied. Y'a un truc qui me semble bizarre mais je n'arrive pas à saisir quoi. J'attrape son poignet et je cherche le pouls. Sauf que pouls, il n'y a pas. J'ai beau ne pas être un expert en prise de pouls et savoir qu'absence de pouls n'est pas forcément synonyme d'un arrêt cardiaque, ça reste fichtrement inquiétant.

Pour plus de sécurité, je colle mon oreille sur son coeur. C'est bien ce que je craignais. Le coeur a cessé de faire office de pompe.

Ni une ni deux, je commence à faire un massage cardiaque. Mes épaules montent et descendent comme un piston. Je sens une de ses côtes qui se brisent sous mes gestes répétés. On va dire qu'une côte de cassé alors que son coeur est arrêté n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je n'ai pas percé un poumon. Manquerait plus que ça.

Bien, il semblerait que je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de faire du bouche-à-bouche.

J'inspire profondément, je penche sa tête en arrière, mes lèvres se collent aux siennes et j'expire, gonflant ses poumons. J'inspire à nouveau et je recommence.

Aucune réaction.

Je réfléchis à pleine vitesse. Bon, qu'est ce que je sais faire ? J'aimerais user d'un jutsu électrique pour faire choquer son coeur, mais quand bien même j'en connaîtrai les signes, je ne saurai pas le faire. La seule chose que je sais faire, c'est faire en sorte que l'autre copie mes mouvements.

Copier mes mouvements… Mon père m'a dit qu'avec notre technique, il était possible que l'adversaire copie tous nos mouvements. Mais par commodité, en général nous ne prenons le contrôle des membres, du corps et de la tête. Mais la langue et la bouche, par exemple, nous n'en prenons pas le contrôle. Il faut que l'ennemi reste capable de nous fournir des informations. Copier les mouvements…

Mais oui ! C'est ça. Je n'ai jamais essayé, et je n'ai fait que les membres et le corps de mes adversaires, mais cette fois il va falloir que ce soit les battements de mon coeur que son corps imite.

De toute façon il ne reste que ça à faire. Je ne peux plus faire de massage cardiaque sans prendre le risque de lui percer un poumon, ce qui aggraverait une personne déjà mal en point et le bouche-à-bouche ne donne rien.

Je concentre mon chakra dans mon ombre et je la manipule. Capturer son ombre est facile maintenant qu'elle est immobile. Place au plus difficile. Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre sur les battements de mon coeur. Je ressens les pulsations jusqu'à mon crâne.

« Allez vas y ! » je murmure.

Bon dieu, mais il faut que ça marche.

« Les filles n'ont pas le droit de mourir alors qu'un mec tente de la sauver. »

Ca y est ! Je sens que ça prend. Je sens que petit à petit son coeur s'agite. Au départ, c'est à peine perceptible, mais y'a déjà un léger battement.

« Vas y ! Tu y es presque. »

Je reprends mon bouche-à-bouche. Et c'est bien sur ce moment qu'elle choisit pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ouvre les yeux et il y'a une seconde pendant laquelle il ne se passe rien.

Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prise, mais c'est une gifle cinglante que je me prends dans la figure. J'ai le côté gauche du visage anesthésié par le choc.

« Pervers ! me hurle-t'elle. Embrasser une fille alors qu'elle est évanouie !

- Si tu as la force de me frapper, c'est que tu dois pas aller si mal. Tu avais fait un arrêt cardiaque. J'ai fait que te sauver la vie

- C'était pas une raison pour me violer !

- Te violer ? Bordel, c'était du bouche-à-bouche. Si t'es pas capable de faire la différence, c'est que tu dois être sérieusement atteinte !

- Profites en tant que j'ai la colonne vertébrale en miette. Dès que je suis guéri, je te fous une branlée.

- Bien sûr. »

Mais va-t'elle guérir ?

†††††

†††††

††

Il faisait beau ce jour-là. Je lui avais envoyé une lettre, indiquant le lieu de notre futur combat. J'avais choisi une belle clairière où même les sons lointain nous parvenait. C'était dans un décor remplie par le piaillement d'oiseau et par le bruissement des arbres que j'avais choisi de mettre fin à sa vie.

J'avais réussi à lui faire mordre la poussière. Elle était allongée le ventre à terre, un filet de sang le long des lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient recouverts d'une mince pellicule de terre et de sang. De larges bleus avait assombri son visage, et elle avait une mine défaite.

Je lançai alors, joyeusement :

« Alors la vieille ? Je pensais que réussirais à mieux t'en sortir. J'ai travaillé toutes ses années dans l'espoir de te vaincre. Alors fait en sorte que ça soit un peu intéressant.

- Petit idiote ! cracha-t'elle »

Je m'approchai d'un pas léger d'elle. J'étais sur mes gardes mais je gardais une attitude nonchalante. Je lançai mon pied sur son visage, écrasant sa pommette et l'envoyant s'écraser contre un tronc d'arbre.

« C'est assez décevant pour une juunin déserteur du pays de l'herbe. Mais qu'importe. J'aurai quand même pris plaisir à t'exploser le visage. »

A ma grande surprise, un kunaï volait vers moi. Je l'interceptai de justesse avec ma flûte ensorcelé.

« Ne me sous-estime pas. répliqua t-elle »

J'acquiesçais.

La seconde d'après, ce ne furent pas, un, ni deux kunaïs qui volaient dans ma direction, mais plutôt quelque chose comme une vingtaine. Elle avait sans doute user d'un jutsu de clonage. Je sautai pour esquiver mais elle sauta à son tour. Dans les airs j'étais fait. Son poing s'aplatit contre mon visage m'envoyant me fracasser la tête contre le sol. Une seconde après, ses pieds me labourèrent le dos comme de nombreuses années auparavant.

« Tu n'as pas grandi d'un pouce. »

Je partis d'un rire sans joie.

« Tu veux parier ? »

La marque commença à s'étendre le long de mon corps. Je secouai le bas de mon dos, la déséquilibrant. Elle fût forcée de me lâcher si elle ne voulait pas chuter. Je me relevai en vitesse et nous nous se fixâmes comme deux chiens de faïence.

Elle était forte. Mais j'avais un dernier atout en manche.

« Tu as de la chance la grosse. Je vais te montrer une technique que je viens tout juste de mettre au point. »

Je me mordis le pouce et l'apposai à terre. Comme par enchantement, des signes se dessinèrent autour de mon pouce et je n'eus plus qu'à invoquer mes trois créatures. Trois monstres blancs composés de chakra et d'éther apparurent devant moi.

« Je te présente : Takemura, Kawamura et Kitano (NdA : nom de musiciens japonais célèbres). Il s'agit de mon nouveau public. Ce sont les seuls qui entendront ma musique. »

Après ça, j'avais souri. J'avais dû avoir un sourire extrêmement effrayant car j'avais lu une peur terrible dans les yeux de mon ancienne professeur de musique.

Elle mourut la minute d'après alors que mes ectoplasmes traversaient son corps, lui arrachant ses dernières gouttes de chakra.

« _Voilà, c'est fini. Toutes les personnes qui ont écouté ma musique sont morts. Est ce que j'ai bien fait ? La musique est faites pour être partagée dit on. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle disait ELLE. Était-ce la seule chose qu'elle m'eut jamais dites qui soit vrai. M'avait elle dit une seule chose qui soit vraie ? _

- _Non. Ca ne pouvait être ça. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit n'avait été que mensonge. _

_- Peut-être qu'elle disait vrai pour tout ce qui toucher à la musique. _

_- Peut-être que toute son existence n'a été que mensonge. _

_- Seule… Voilà ce que je suis. Seule. Ma musique n'a pas à être partagé, elle ne me suffit qu'à moi. _»

Malgré tout ce que je pouvais penser, ou voulait penser… Malgré le fait que la seule personne avec qui j'ai parlé musique soit morte… Malgré tout ça, je continuais à jouer pour animer mes ectoplasmes. Car eux pouvaient écouter ma musique.

†††††

†††††

†††

Je pose ma main sur son front. Il est encore plus chaud qu'avant. Mon sauvetage héroïque n'a fait que repousser l'échéance. A vue de nez, je ne lui donne pas plus de deux heures avant de me claquer entre les doigts. Et encore… Je suis un optimiste. Dans pas longtemps, je ne vais pas avoir d'autre choix que celui de prendre possession des battements de son coeur. Je devrais tenir une demi-heure. Ensuite… Mon regard se pose sur l'horizon à la recherche de la moindre chose, du moindre petit indice qui pourrait m'indiquer que les secours sont là. Mais peut-être qu'ils ne viendront jamais.

« Tu as dit que tu n'avais aucune fibre artistique et que tu n'avais pas écouté ma mélodie… »

Sa voix n'est qu'une chuchotement, si faible, si triste, qu'elle semble porter le poids du monde.

Je tourne la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? »

Ses yeux noisette me toisent. Je pense néanmoins qu'elle délire.

« Tu as dit que tu n'avais aucune fibre artistique et que tu n'avais pas écouté ma mélodie… répète t-elle avec le même ton

- C'est vrai.

- Est ce que tu n'as pas un tout petit peu écouté ? »

Je la fixe sans comprendre. Bien sûr que si j'avais écouté sa mélodie. J'ai toute sa mélodie en tête. Je l'ai enregistré sans le vouloir comme tous les événements qui ont rythmé ma vie.

« Si bien sûr. Je l'ai écouté. J'ai même tout ton morceau en mémoire. »

Elle me lance un sourire triste.

« Tu peux me faire une promesse ? »

J'acquiesce lentement comme si je tentais de me rappeler comment on fait. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai acquiescé. Je dois être devenu fou pour faire des promesses à mes adversaires.

« Promets moi que tu n'oublieras jamais ma musique.

- Je te le promets… »

Dans mon esprit, ce n'est pas une promesse. C'est un serment.

Ses yeux se ferment avec lenteur. Je m'inquiète, de peur qu'elle ne rouvre pas. Mais je suis vite rassuré. Elle continue de parler.

« J'avais tort sur deux choses…

- Lesquelles ? »

Je dois la faire parler. Il faut qu'elle reste éveiller. Tant pis si elle délire.

« Orochimaru avait bien pris le contrôle de mon corps mais pas de mon âme… Mon âme n'a toujours qu'appartenu qu'à moi. Et j'ai volontairement suivi Orochimaru pendant toutes ses années. Je n'y ai jamais été obligé. Comme j'ai été idiote de croire… »

Je me contente de me murer dans mon silence. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle dit ça. Elle m'est pourtant apparue comme l'une des plus fidèles suivantes d'Orochimaru. Mais peut être n'ai-je jamais envisagé que rare était ceux qui suivaient le diable en le voulant.

« La musique est faîtes pour être partagée… »

Encore une fois je me tais. Qu'est ce que vous voulez répondre à ça ? Et surtout, qu'est ce que je dois en conclure ? Qu'elle a abandonné pour qu'au moins une personne puisse se souvenir de sa musique, de son âme ? Qu'elle a préféré se suicider plutôt que de quitter la Terre sans que personne ne se souvienne de sa musique ?

Qu'est ce que j'aimerais que les combats entre ninjas soient comme une partie d'échec. Une fois le match terminé et le vainqueur déterminé, on se sert la main et on se quitte bons amis. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Je viens sans doute de faire le premier meurtre d'une longue série.

Ca me dégoûte.

« Au revoir, me lance-t'elle dans son dernier souffle.

- Au revoir… »

Ca y est, elle est morte. Je reste immobile pendant de longues minutes.

Des bruits de pas résonnent derrière moi. Les secours… Je n'ose pas me retourner. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi je pleure la mort d'un ninja du son.

Le vent se lève. L'air s'engouffre dans sa flûte qui joue une note, une seule… Un do.

Bon voilà, j'ai réussi à poser le point final à ce One Shot. Pour être tout à fait sincère, je ne sais absolument pas si il est réussi.

C'est rare que ça m'arrive, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je trouve que les personnages sont un brin OOC (surtout Tayuya il faut le dire). De plus, c'est la première fois que je m'amuse à écrire à la première personne et pour compliquer le tout, j'ai alterné les POV, choisissant pour l'un le passé, pour l'autre le présent.

Vous avez sans doute tous remarqué la faute chant de vision. Je tiens à signaler qu'elle est voulue. Quand je me suis relu, je suis tombé dessus, et j'ai trouvé ça mignon, surtout dans le POV de Tayuya. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour mal écrire je sais.

Tout ce que j'espère, ce que vous avez pris me plaisir à lire.


End file.
